Ezra Scrooge
Ezra Scrooge is a distant cousin to Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol. He can easily be described in one word: miser. He’s a jerk to anyone he meets, prefers to be on his own, and values money above everything else. Character Personality A typical Scrooge, Ezra is rude, cheap, and unempathetic. It takes a lot to be seen as valuable in his eyes; those who are not wealthy or established authorities will be considered inferior. He doesn’t care if he hurts people, so long as he gets what he wants. Still, he tends to have a reason for being cold, and there are times when Ezra can get along just fine with people. His pride, as well as his big mouth, will often get him in trouble. He’s an all-around bully, and won’t hold back any rude remark that comes to mind, and will often take advantage of his convenient “destiny” excuse to keep out of trouble. His drive, however, does not come from his bad habits or any pressure to follow his destiny, but directly from his dirty, desperate greed. While he usually doesn't mind putting people down and having the freedom to behave as he wishes, his obsession with wealth pushes him forward when he has any doubt in himself or his actions. One of the best ways to get on Ezra's nerves is to insult him. While he's not offended by observations of how he knows he is, he's still angered by comments on things such as his intelligence, wealth, etc.. But, most of all, calling into question his alignment will really set him off. Appearance Ezra has dark hair and brown eyes, is a bit lanky with fair skin, and is somewhat taller than the average fairytale. He wears black more than anything, dresses in the typical Victorian style, and seemingly never takes off his worn top hat. Portrayers Fairy Tale A Christmas Carol How Does Ezra Come Into It? Seeing as Ebenezer never got married and was too old to do so at the end of his story, the next Scrooge would have to come from elsewhere in the family line. Ezra, the grandson of Ebenezer’s cousin, was just young enough to be raised to fit the story. Relationships Family Ezra doesn’t talk about his parents much, though it has been deduced that they were distant, and the only time they really spent with him was to train him for his destiny. It is also known that he is an only child. Friends Mizu Otohime II may be considered his friend, but they're relationship is an odd one, and he will usually still treat her as poorly as he would anyone else. Ezra would like it to be known that, no matter what Nikki Claus says, he is not friends with her in any way. Pet He has a rather efficient little ant that he calls Benjamin. He claims he doesn't have the time to meet the needs of a real pet, and so won't take care of anything bigger or more dependent. And, according to Ezra, “He understands my values.” Romance To say the least, Ezra thinks of romance the same way he thinks of Christmas. Schedule 1st - Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian 2nd - Hexonomics with Professor Rumplestiltskin 3rd - Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman 4th - General Villainy with Mr. Badwolf 5th – Environmental Magic with Mr. Jack B. Nimble 6th - Debate Trivia • While Ezra claims to be a Royal, everyone knows how unhappy he is with his destiny; his distaste of his story’s end honestly makes him a potential rebel, and he knows it. • When the Spirit of Christmas Yet to come visits Ezra, the things he’s shown are strictly limited to Christmas, so the spirit doesn’t come around very often, seemingly at times when it’s convenient for Ezra to leave, and most students thinks he’s making excuses when he follows after the spirit and don't believe that it really exists. • Now that Nikki’s come to Ever After High, Ezra is sometimes shown things in the future relating to her. • Due to the events of their first meeting, Ezra endearingly calls Mizu a squid • He's so cheap, his MirrorPhone is basically a flip phone • He's so cheap, his side of the room is all but empty, resembling something more like an attic than a room • Ezra’s lack of siblings as well as friends in his childhood also contributed to his inability to interact well with other people, let alone be considerate of them Mirror Blog Quotes Category:Royals Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Characters Category:Males